Can you love a monster?
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: "I could feel the blood being sucked right out of me." "My heart beat was soon to stop." "And I knew this would be the end of me. But what if I was to be a monster? One that would save the human race along side the one I love. Silly talk, maybe but you never know?"


**Chapter 1** Crimson blood... never tasted so good

**Summery**:They weren't normal and they all had known that perfectly But what they didn't know was that they were complete monster! Freaks even. It wasn't till that day that they found out.

**Pairings**:Creek!

**Notes**:There is going to be gender bend. You've been warned. Oh! and monster turning shit.

* * *

Tweek POV

It was just another normal day at my normal high school.

"Tweek, c'mon Clyde and Craig want us to go meet them up at Football practice." Token said while I stared threw the window. Today felt... Odd.

"O-okay, Token." I got up from my seat and put my messenger back over my chest and around my waist.

We walked threw the school. It was empty and so quiet it kind of... Creeped me out. But then suddenly I saw a wave of black flowing hair and red eyes appear. Huh? Who was that?

"Eek, Tweek, TWEEK!" Token yelled in my ear.

"GHA! Oh J-Jesus, Token! W-What was that for?" I looked back but didn't see who or what ever it was.

"I was telling you to come one. You've been staring over at the corner for the past 7 minutes. Is something wrong?" he asked me with worried eyes.

"N-No, it's nothing. I thought I s-saw something." we started walking toward the steps down stairs from the school. I guess Token didn't want to go into this any further.

"Meow." said a cat with black fur and eyes like a grey storm.

"H-Hi, Kitty."I bent down to pet the little kitten. It rubbed it's head on my hand.

"Tweek don't touch that. It could have a disease or something." Token said with his arms crossed.

"I-It's o-okay. T-the cat seems h-harmless." I thought. I picked up the kitten in my arms where it had decided to rest.

"Fine. But if it attacks you then It ain't my fault. Now let's get going." he said with a smirk.

The cat looked up at Token and hissed. Did it understand Token?

"Y-yay!" I picked up the kitten in my arms where it had decided to lay there and curl up in my arms.

We started walking out the school and onto the field. Where we met Clyde.

"Sup man." Clyde said as he fist pumped Token.

"W-Where's Craig?" I asked. He was supposed to be here. And just as I had said that the kitten who had rested so peacefully in my arms had ran away in the bleachers.

"N-no, Kitty wait!" I yelled when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and spun me around.

"Tweek where are you going?" it was Craig.

"The k-kitty ran away."I want my kitty back. Is what I thought.

"I bet the kitty will come back to you very soon." Craig said with a smirk.

"W-What do you mean b-by that?" I tried to come up with something but nothing came to mind.

"You'll find out." his lips in a pursed line.

"Let's go home." he said.

"Bye, Tweek."Token and Clyde said as we went out separate ways. Though Craig and I lived right across from each other while Token and Clyde lived a bit down the road.

"B-Bye, guys." I said waving to them.

"Bye, Tweekers." Craig said with a wave as he disappeared into his house. I did the same. I went upstairs to my room.

"Today was so odd. But I'm still wondering what I saw earlier. It was probably just someone roaming around the school. Yeah that's it.

"Meow." I quickly turned to look at my window.

"Kitty!" he was back!

"Prrrrr." the cat rubbed it's self all around my legs.

"Tweek, sweetie it's dinner time." my mom called from downstairs.

"C-Coming! Now y-you wait here, K-Kitty. I'll be back. I p-promise." I left the room quickly and the last thing I saw in my room was the kitten who sat there on my bed.

...

"So... Tweek my boy. how was school today?"My father asked me when I took a seat at the dining room table.

"I-It was good. I-I made a new friend." I said while picking at my food.

"That's nice, sweetie. What's his name?" my mom asked. I tensed up.

"Um.. K."I said. Shoot that wasn't smart.

"K? What an odd name." she said.

"It's a letter dear not a name." my father retorted.

After a few minutes of picking at my food I was finally excused from dinner. I ran back up to my room and quickly shut the door behind me.

"K-. Huh?"I looked around the room for him and then found my window opened." Aww K-Kitty must of l-left."I looked out the window and found no trace of the black cat who mysteriously ran away."Maybe I'll see him again some time soon... Maybe." I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me. Soon falling into a deep slumber.

"_Blood... I need... Blood!_" I awoke to that horrible cry.

"W-Who was that?"I looked around the room and before I could react. A creature with long flowing black hair and red eyes jumped me. It's teeth were of many fangs. But it's canine teeth were the longest.

"_You... Have... Blood. I want!_" The creature lunged it's self at my throat and suddenly I could feel a sharp pain at neck neck. The sounds of my blooding being drank filled my ears. My beating heart faster by every second. My gaze became hazy. And the one thing that flashed threw my mind was an imagine of Craig. Would I ever see him again? And would I die. Oh please got let this be a dream. Tears ran down my cheeks and I could feel myself blacking out. This was the end. And I knew it all to well.

* * *

Okay so this isn't the end. And also I hope you guys enjoyed my first chappie! Oh and what do you think of this so far?-Kimi


End file.
